Oracle 135: What's This? The All-Out Attack
Oracle 135: What's This? The All-Out Attack (これは何ですか？ オールアウト攻撃 Korehanandesuka? Ōru auto kōgeki) is the one hundred thirty-fifth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis The Chariots created an all-out attack in Hirakawa City, causing panic to the people, especially its city residents. Plot As the all-out attack in Hirakawa City continues, the SAF and army troops finally came in to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. But some of them were aiding people who were affected by the attack. Moments later, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters came in. They transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. In TransHead TV Media Center, Erika secretly transformed herself as Armored Fighter Platinum. But her secret transformation was accidentally seen by Kazumi and there, she found out Erika is Platinum. Few moments later, Triskaide and Archos came in. They also transformed themselves as Chariot Fighters Thirteen and Torpedo respectively and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Aside from that, they were also aiding people who were affected by the all-out attack. In Hirakawa City Hall, Hiroko ordered the security group to maintain security within the city hall proper so that the Chariots will not invade the city hall once again, and they did so. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen ordered Mayor Akazawa and Mateo to join with the Chariot Soldiers and Chariot Monsters in their all-out attack, and they were agreed. Afterwards, they left to head on to Hirakawa City. In TransHead TV Media Center, Kazumi confronted Erika for concealing her identity as Armored Fighter Platinum. Erika, on the other hand, pulled Kazumi inside the office and closed the door. There she explained to her that she did this in order to help the Armored Fighters, especially Anaira. She also said that her daughter already knew her identity as Platinum. And Kazumi felt hesitant about Erika's explanation, so she was wondering about her job as a senator. Erika told her that she doesn't need to worry about because she already solved her problem. Meanwhile in the Senate, Erika doppleganger conducted an emergency operations in the building. She also contacted the Senate Security Group in order to protect the building against the Chariots. Back in TransHead TV Media Center, Erika told her that she need to help the Armored Fighters in their battle. And she left afterwards, leaving Kazumi curious. Hitomi and the Hoshikawa City Police Special Action Force team also went to Hirakawa City to help their city counterpart as well as the Armored Fighters in an all-out war against the Chariots. Few moments later, Erika also came in her armor form as Armored Fighter Platinum, and fought against the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, the TransHead TV news team went on the location where the battle was happened. There they gave the latest update about the crisis happened in the city. As they went to Hirakawa City, Mayor Akazawa and Mateo transformed themselves into their respective armor forms as Chariot Fighter Ray Magnum Mode and Chariot Fighter Negative respectively. There they said that they will never forgive the Armored Fighters, as well as Triskaide and Archos, for their interference in the mission of the Chariot Empire. Then they contacted the Chariot Monsters to check what was happened. Chariot Monster Rad said that they were currently attacking many people in the city, but they were interfered by the Armored Fighters. And they became mad because of this, so they decided to head on to the battle area immediately. While fighting against the Chariot Soldiers, Anaira saw Chariot Monsters Rad and Scion, whom they've already defeated before. There she can't believe that they were alive, so she faced them in a battle. As the two Chariot Monsters used their final attacks to defeat her, Anaira successfully blocked their attacks using her Infinity Gun Blade. Suddenly, Mayor Akazawa and Mateo came in and attacked Anaira using their respective weapons, which was she avoided. Then Mayor Akazawa said to her that she can't beat him even she was in an upgraded form, which was Anaira disagreed. Also, he told her that she and her fellow Armored Fighters must accept the truth that the Hirakawa City will put to an end immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser (高畠 博代/ アーマードファイターチェイサー Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā Cheisā): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 ''Hasegawa Ranmaru)'' *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima/Armored Fighter Flare (原島 チヒロ/アーマードファイターフレアー Harajima Chihiro/Āmādo Faitā Fureā): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Chariot Monster Rad (チャリオット モンスター ラッド Chariotto Monsutā Raddo; voice): Ryotaro Maeda (前田 良太郎 Maeda Ryōtarō) *Chariot Monster Scion (チャリオット モンスター サイオン Chariotto Monsutā Saion; voice): Kazuya Tatsumi (辰巳 和也 Tatsumi Kazuya) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Armored Fighter Flare: Ishii Takemi (石井 武美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 21 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Infinity Key and Flare Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 10 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, Magnum Ray Key, and Hazard Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 42 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「09·21·2016 14% PROJECT」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 115, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 40, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 70. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes